


Nailing The Canary

by notthegoblin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chapters 2 and 5 will be the smutty ones if you want to skip them or skip to them, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Spy vs villain with some smut thrown in, sorta enemies to lovers to enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthegoblin/pseuds/notthegoblin
Summary: Ava Sharpe is a spy tasked with capturing the elusive Canary. Can she keep focused on her mission when Sara Lance catches her eye?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was just going to write some smut since my fwb said I had some skills in that department, but it got away from me so enjoy some smut with a plot. 
> 
> (I'll update the tags as I write and put warnings at the start of chapters if you just want the plot or just want the porn)

Six months of chasing The Canary and Ava didn’t even know what she looked like. This reckless bird had her flying all over the world and for all she knew Ellen DeGeneres was The Canary. Ava had to admit she appreciated The Canaries choice in locations. Prague was beautiful and she couldn’t be too mad about spending a few weeks running around Morocco. She was currently sitting in a café going over her files. She had already been in Berlin for over a week and was starting to get antsy. As much as she enjoyed traveling she really wanted to nail The Canary.

“Here’s your espres- OH!” Gary said, stumbling and spilling both of their hot coffees all over Ava.

Ava cursed and jumped up, pulling her drenched shirt away from her skin.

“Oh my god. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean--,” Gary started, but quickly shut up as Ava glared at him. Gary tried his best, but as Ava had come to find out he was a challenging partner to have.

“Well at least you still look good covered in coffee,” Gary said with an awkward chuckle that stopped when Ava looked at him like she was wanted to pour a whole gallon of scalding coffee on him, “I’m gonna get you a fresh cup.”

As Gary ran off Ava started to try and clean up the mess. Her shirt was not only ruined, but also see through in some very unfortunate spots.

“He’s not wrong you know,” a woman said as she handed Ava more napkins, “You still look as hot as the coffee he spilled on you.”

Ava just scoffed and rolled her eyes at the, admittedly gorgeous, woman and took the napkins. She was in no mood for bad pick up lines even if they were coming from a pretty girl with an equally pretty smile. Six months of chasing a ghost and hot coffee in her cleavage can put Ava in a bit of a mood.

“I’m Sara,” the woman said, putting out a hand to shake, “I’d ask if I can buy you a cup of coffee, but maybe we should get a drink instead.”

“It’s 11 am,” Ava responded, completely ignoring Sara’s hand and trying her best to ignore her altogether. She didn’t have the time to play around with pretty girls.

“I was thinking we could meet up later. Say seven at The Timeship?” Sara said, Ava’s attitude doing little to deter her.

Ava was all ready to turn her down, but Sara cut her off, “How about I just give you my number?”

She quickly scribbled her number on one of the unused napkins and put it in Ava’s blazer pocket.

“Just in case you need it,” Sara said with a little smirk that Ava really wanted to wipe off her face.

Before Ava could object Sara turned and strutted off leaving Ava to glare after her. And she was only glaring, she definitely wasn’t checking her out. Shaking her head Ava turned back to her work. She was here to do a job, she didn’t have time to do anything else.

“Who was that?” Gary asked, setting down the coffees without incident this time.

“No one,” Ava said in a clipped tone.

“She’s cute. I think she was into you,” Gary said, burning his tongue as sipped his coffee.

“We’re here to work so focus more on your work and less on the beautiful women.”

“You think she's beautiful?”

“Shut up Gary.”

 

* * *

 

Ava didn’t end up calling Sara. She did however happen to swing by The Timeship for a drink around eight. Even spies needed to unwind sometimes and she liked to do so with a glass of good scotch. She had no intention of seeing Sara, The Timeship just happened to be close to where she was staying and she’d heard The Canary liked to drink there when she was in Berlin. Her choice of bar was purely out of convenience and in the name of catching her mark. At least that’s what she told herself as she sat at the bar and sipped her scotch.

So far she hadn’t seen anything to indicate The Canary was around. She also had yet to spot Sara, not that she was looking for her. The bar was comfortably full of lively twenty somethings drinking and dancing as usual.

Ava liked The Timeships dive bar with a hint of club aesthetic. On one side there was a pool table and on the other there was a good sized dance floor with a decent DJ. The bar ran the length of the back wall and all available space was full of tables. Ava liked how the acoustics made it so that you could either lose yourself in the music or sit in the booths running along the wall and talk with ease.

“You’re late,” Sara said, trying to look annoyed, but unable to hide the little smirk.

“Who says I’m here to see you?” Ava responded and took a sip of her drink, trying her best to convince herself what she was feeling was just the buzz from the alcohol.

“You aren’t?” Sara asked, feigning offense and disappointment.

“I’m just here for a drink,” Ava answered, looking away from Sara. As much as she wanted to blame the one drink she had had she couldn’t deny Sara was a bit distracting.

“They do make a mean overpriced scotch here,” Sara said, sitting down next to Ava.

Finding her proximity unnecessary Ava moved over a bit before responding, “Maybe I like the ambiance. Even if I have to deal with people bothering me.”

“I’m sure you’re practically beating them off with a stick,” Sara said, sipping her own scotch.

Ava just scoffed and settled into ignore Sara. Sara just grinned before taking another sip, letting the silence draw on for a few songs and another drink before speaking.

“So tell me… Uh... I never did get your name did I?” Sara asked with an embarrassed chuckle.

“Nope.”

“And I’m guessing you’re not going to give it to me now.”

“Yep.”

“I guess I’ll just have to call you beautiful then,” Sara joked. Ava was less than amused and definitely not at all happy about Sara calling her beautiful. “Or maybe I should call you grumpy. I mean do you ever smile?”

“They didn’t program me with that feature,” Ava quipped, continuing to sip her drink with an expressionless face.

Sara chuckled at that, “That’s a shame. I’m sure your smile is gorgeous.”

“Whatever,” Ava said, rolling her eyes.

Sara chuckled again, “You’re like a grumpy cat or something. It’s pretty adorable.”

“Shut up,” Ava snapped.

“Make me.”

Turning back to Sara Ava was suddenly very aware of how close they were. She swallowed hard and focused on keeping her expression and breathing level. That second scotch was really getting to her.

“Do you like to dance Ava?” Sara all but purred.

“Sometimes,” Ava said reluctantly.

“I love to dance,” Sara said, “The way I can just surrender myself to the music. Just dance and move without thinking about it. Nothing compares to that feeling of being beyond time, just free and full of life.”

Ava nodded weakly, too distracted by Sara to respond properly. The intensity of her eyes combined with the raspy softness of her voice was enough to make Ava feel much drunker than she was. Taking a sip of her latest drink Ava tried to snap out of it and focus, but even the burn of the scotch did little to clear her head. Somewhere in the back of her mind Ava knew having a third scotch around Sara was playing with fire, but at the moment she found the danger strangely inviting. She had always been one to follow the rules and never acted without thinking. Ava was deliberate and smart under pressure, but something about Sara made her want to dance with the devil.

“Would you like to dance with me?” Sara asked.

“Yes.”

Downing the rest of her glass Ava let Sara take her hand and lead her out to the dance floor. As she followed her Ava knew this was a bad idea, but she didn't care. In that moment she only had eyes for Sara, everything else was irrelevant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Nailing The Canary: Gary's a clumsy accidental cupid. Sara is a flirt who knows more than she's letting on. Ava's a grump who is definitely not thirsty af. We last left our ladies headed out to the dance floor. Let's see what happens next.
> 
> TW: Explicit sexual content/Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here's the smut. This is my first time writing smut beyond what I've texted to people I've dated so I hope it didn't turn out like Rough and Ready (aka Torolf and the galloping abs). Enjoy

Her head was spinning. Between the drinks and the woman currently grinding on her Ava was a bit disoriented. But oddly she didn’t hate it. Something about Sara made her want to let loose a little. She knew better than to trust her, but something told her Sara wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her. So Ava tried to do what Sara had said, to just dance and surrender to the music.

It had started as innocently as you could expect, but slowly they drifted closer until they were flush against one another. Moving together to the music, their faces barely a breath apart. Ava wasn’t sure how she ended up in this position, but she didn’t really care. Normally being out of control like this would flood her brain with anxiety, but tonight the only thing on her mind was Sara. The way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she existed as herself. Ava’s mind was consumed by Sara. Sara who was watching her like a hawk. Her eyes were piercing, devouring Ava. The way Sara was looking at her made it impossible to look away, but who would want to look away from her.

Before she realized what she was doing Ava grabbed Sara’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. Due to her dazed state the kiss was harder than Ava intended, but Sara responded with equal fervor, encouraging Ava. She pulled her as close as possible, kissing her hungrily, all lips and tongues and teeth. When the tension finally broke with that kiss whatever clarity Ava had left was gone. Kissing Sara was intoxicating, far more than any alcohol or drug. Her lips were so soft, but her kiss was firm, challenging Ava’s dominance.

Despite her being accustomed to being in charge Ava oddly didn’t mind Sara pushing back. It was unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. That feeling was becoming a bit of a pattern when it came to Sara. Ava was so used to being in control, being the boss. Be it at work or in her own time Ava was always in charge. Except when it came to Sara. That didn't mean Ava was going to let her win though. Sara had been making Ava’s head spin all night. Completely dominating her with her flirting and charm, only needing words and a few well placed looks to submit Ava. But she wasn't one to go down without a fight.

Pulling back from the kiss as their breath ran out Ava immediately started to kiss down Sara’s jaw and neck. She couldn’t help but grin when she heard Sara gasp from Ava biting her neck. She reveled in turning the tables, regaining some dominance in the situation. Sara may have her wiles, but Ava wasn’t without her charm or talents.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Ava whispered in Sara’s ear before continuing to kiss her neck.

“My place is next _door_ ,” Sara responded, her voice hitching slightly when Ava placed a hickey behind her ear.

“Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

Within minutes they were in Sara’s room. The door had barely closed behind them before Ava pinned Sara to it. One hand kept Sara’s hands above her head while the other wandered as she kissed her. When Ava finally pulled back to breathe the sight of Sara made her forget why she stopped kissing her.

She looked so beautiful with that dazed smile on her face, her eyes opening slowly, Ava was paralyzed. Completely, helplessly mesmerized by the woman in front of her. Not just weak with want, but with need beyond just the physical. But when that dazed look turned back into that frustrating grin and her eyes regained their playful yet dangerous glint Ava remembered to breathe. Before teasing words could make it past Sara’s lips Ava kissed her, determined to make Sara’s head spin as much as hers.

Releasing Sara’s hands Ava lifted her so her legs wrapped around Ava’s waist. Pinning Sara back against the door she intentionally pressed against her, grinding slightly. Sara didn’t seem to mind as she let out a little moan and tangled her hands in Ava’s hair. When she pulled it experimentally Ava’s lips paused on her neck. Not that she would admit it, but Ava liked it. Sara could tell. When Ava tried to continue kissing Sara’s neck she was stopped by Sara pulling on her hair again, this time harder. Ava couldn’t stop the sigh she let out. When she pulled back she saw Sara’s little smirk and felt a rush of dominance. Holding eye contact Ava slid her hands up Sara’s back slowly before dragging her nails back down. Sara couldn’t help but close her eyes and arch her back. Ava reveled in the way she could make Sara react. Sara may have had her wrapped around her little finger at the bar, but now Ava had her on the tips of her fingers.

Ava turned and carried her across the studio apartment. Setting Sara down on the bed Ava was quickly pulled down on top of her, neither of them wanting to lose contact. Even as they moved up the bed they stayed connected. Settling on top of her Ava pressed her thigh between Sara’s legs. When she started moving Sara responded by grinding into it. Moving her lips from Sara’s Ava kissed down her jaw, enjoying the sounds Sara was making. As Ava started kissing, licking, biting down Sara’s neck she could already see the little bruises forming. Ava felt a wave of pride and pleasure at seeing them and knowing where they came from. Based on Sara’s reactions she liked them as well.

Ava tugged lightly on Sara’s shirt, asking for permission to take it off. She wanted more of Sara, all of her. She wanted to mark her all over, make her squirm and gasp until she’d had enough. But before she was allowed to enact her plan Sara had one of her own. Before Ava could stop her Sara flipped them with ease. She straddled Ava’s waist as Ava lay on her back with an equally surprised and turned on expression. Grinning down at Ava impishly Sara bit her lip, enjoying the view of Ava under her. Ava tried to get up to kiss that smug look off her face, but Sara stopped her with a gentle hand on her chest. Sara hardly had to push her back down, easily dominating her with a look. Ava resisted the urge to push back and settled back down. With another infuriating smirk Sara leaned down, sucking on Ava’s pulse point. Ava resented the involuntary gasp she let out.

Moving up to her ear Sara purred, “Good girl.”

Ava tried to protest, but her words were lost to a hiss as Sara bit her neck. Quickly soothing the sting of the bite with her tongue Sara gave Ava’s neck a few more kisses before sitting up. Ava wanted to say she was putting up a good fight, but as Sara slowly pulled her shirt off she knew she was losing the battle for dominance. But it was hard to care who was winning as she looked over Sara’s shirtless form. She traced Sara’s skin almost reverently. Tanned skin covering toned muscles. Her obviously strong body covered with freckled and scars in equal number. Ava wondered where the scars were from, but also took comfort in knowing Sara wouldn’t be startled by her own. She hoped their scars didn’t have similar origins.

As she looked back up into Sara’s eyes she saw a flash of vulnerability, a flash of Sara beyond the suaveness and flirting. She wanted to see it again, but knew she was lucky to have even seen it in the first place. Something told her beyond her bravado there was more to Sara. Sure she was charming and flirty and wild, but there was a heart and soul behind that armor. A strength beyond physical power and common bravery that demanded both ruthlessness and compassion. Sara was more than just some flirty girl in a bar. Sara was simply more.

Suddenly deciding they were too far apart Ava sat up, crashing their lips together. Soon Ava’s shirt was gone too and thanks to Sara’s nimble fingers her bra followed soon after. Ava fumbled a bit more, but soon nothing stood between their skin. Sara straddled her lap, tongues and touches eagerly exploring the freshly exposed skin. Knowing the other understood and didn't fear their scars allowed them to relax into the touch. While neither was ashamed they did worry how people would react. But with each other the anxiety was gone, replaced with gentle touches and rough kisses. When Sara’s hand started wandering further down Ava grabbed it.

“Sorry,” Sara said breathlessly, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Ava responded, equally out of breath, before flipping Sara onto her back, “I just wanted to go first if that’s alright.”

The concerned look in Sara’s eyes dissolved back into want. With a quick nod Sara pulled Ava into a kiss. Ava still hesitated for a moment, her fingers hovering right above Sara’s waistband, before Sara guided her hand lower. Taking this as permission Ava made quick work of removing Sara’s as well as her own pants. With both of them down to their underwear Ava gently traced her fingers up Sara’s thighs as she kissed her. Each time her hand would make its way up Sara’s thigh she would just barely brush over her. Touching, teasing, never quite giving Sara what she wanted. Letting her know it was right there, but she couldn’t have it until Ava allowed it. But Sara was never one to be patient so with every pass she would try to press up into Ava’s fingers. Bucking her hips in a vain attempt to get some pressure, some friction.

Finally, with a bit of exasperation in her voice, Sara asked, “I thought you wanted go _first_?”

The last word came out as more of a gasp when Ava slipped her fingers under the fabric, directly touching Sara’s clit. She started slowly, building the tension. Giving Sara a taste, but never quite giving her what she wanted. As her fingers worked at winding Sara up as much as possible Ava went back to kissing Sara’s neck. Lips, tongue and teeth working in tandem with her fingers to make Sara gasp and moan and squirm.

When she could practically feel the tension and frustration coming of Sara in waves, her body wound so tight demanding release, Ava stopped. Sara started to protest, but stopped when she looked into Ava’s eyes. Ava held her gaze as she started to move down Sara’s body, only breaking eye contact as she started kissing her. Sara watched with a combination of desire and awe as Ava made her way down her body, kissing her, marking her with bites and bruises. Ava’s pace was torturous to Sara as she slowly, deliberately took in Sara’s body. Lavishing every inch of her with the attention she felt it deserved.

Finally she made her way down, slowly pulling Sara’s underwear down with her. Ava kissed her way back up, giving Sara’s thighs the same treatment as the rest of her. The teasing didn’t stop when Ava made it back up though. Even with her head between Sara’s legs she kept denying her. Her lips and tongue and fingers only ghosting over where Sara needed them. Part of Sara wanted Ava to just hurry up already, but another part couldn’t deny how much she liked the suspense.

Ava looked up, admiring how beautiful Sara looked all wound up and desperate for her, waiting until Sara was about to break before finally giving her what she’d so patiently waited for. Starting with her tongue Ava began licking Sara, tracing her tongue over and around her clit. Ava only tortured her for a moment before easily adding two fingers and picking up the speed of her tongue. Sara was so wet and needy from all of Ava’s teasing it didn’t take long for her to grab onto the back of Ava’s head. She wrapped her fingers in Ava’s hair, simultaneously trying to push her closer and pull her hair. Slightly resenting Sara’s controlling grip Ava sped up and curled her fingers. If Sara was going to be pulling her hair Ava wanted her to be holding on for dear life. It didn’t take her long to get her wish as she soon figure out what Sara liked. Ava knew just what to do to make her legs shake and breath ragged.

Ava waited until she got Sara to the very edge, waiting until she was right about to cum, before stopping again. She could hear the groan of frustration and when she tried to lift her head Sara was quick to try and push her right back down. But Ava didn't let her. Instead she sat up and looked at her, daring her to try and take control. She could see the conflict and frustration in Sara's eyes. Part of her wanted so badly to give Sara what she wanted, but another wanted Sara to beg. Deciding she wanted the second one more Ava stared Sara down, challenging her.

"Do you want me to continue?" Ava asked, never breaking eye contact.

After a pause Sara reluctantly answered, "Yes."

"Then say please."

Ava could tell Sara didn't want to beg, but she could also tell as much as she resented it Sara was enjoying it. As the silence went on Ava held firm, her fingers touching Sara, but she was completely still. Only moving when Sara did, denying her. It was clear the only way Sara would get what she wanted was by submitting. They both knew it and finally Sara gave in.

"Please."

Ava smirked before continuing. While she had always been a top Ava had never pushed the limits of her dominance. Now that she had she found she kind of enjoyed it. Making a mental note to explore this more Ava focused back on Sara. It didn’t take long to get her back to the edge and this time Ava didn’t stop. She kept going as Sara fell over the edge and over it again. Enjoying the way Sara would tense and squirm, letting out a string of curses and moans as Ava fucked her. She kept going until Sara pushed her back, completely breathless and finished.

Wiping her face Ava gently kissed her way up Sara’s body. Previous languid, open mouthed kisses replaced by gentle, chaste kisses ending with a soft kiss on Sara’s lips. Sara watched as Ava licked her fingers clean before getting pulled into Ava’s side. She held Sara as she rode out the after shocks and caught her breath. They lied there for a moment, enjoying the afterglow and the calm of just being wrapped up in one another.

When she eventually regained control of her body and breathing Sara pushed herself up. Leaning over Sara kissed her, the devilish glint back in her eyes. 

“My turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading my procrastination and thirst fueled smut. Feel free to critique it in the comments. I love hearing what you guys think so I can learn and improve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Nailing The Canary: A little bit of dancing, a little bit of kissing, and a whole lot a gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow updates. I just finished up a unfortunate amount of exams and I'm already studying for the next. But I am not abandoning this I promise. Just gotta survive school before I can write this trash. Here's what I have gotten written tho. Enjoy :D

Waking up in the arms of a woman is probably the best place to wake up. At least that’s how Ava felt. Not that she would admit it, especially to the woman she was currently wrapped up in. Ava liked to act like she was beyond human emotion and need, but Ava was as human as anyone. Her job forced her to distance herself from it. She had to put up walls between her and her humanity as well as the rest of humanity. Without that protection she didn’t think she could do her job and her bosses agreed. But as much as her bosses wanted her to be another rule following clone Ava was still human. She wanted and she needed and nothing was going to stop that touch starved ache except another person. So for this moment she wasn’t agent Sharpe, she was just Ava.

In that moment between wake and sleep, cuddled up with Sara, she felt at peace. Unfortunately all moments must come to an end. Nestling further into Sara’s embrace Ava tried her best to stay unconscious to reality, but reality had a real knack of slapping her in the face. Suddenly aware of her situation Ava’s eyes snapped open only to snap right back shut. Why was it so damn bright? Trying again she opened them slowly. Once her eyes adjusted she looked at Sara. She was still asleep. A fleeting thoughts about how cute Sara was passed through Ava’s mind before she refocused on her task. She had to escape.

Slowly she began extracting herself from Sara’s grip. Unfortunately she was clinging onto Ava like a sloth on a branch if that sloth could bench 300. Ava soon realized there was no escape. Every time she tried to escape the remarkably strong devil snare that was Sara’s limbs only pulled her closer. Giving into her fate Ava leaned back into Sara’s arms. She told herself it was less awkward to do the morning after dance than explain sneaking out, but even she knew that wasn’t why she was staying.

Her first reflex may have been a panic driven need to escape, but once she stopped panicking she didn’t want to leave. To be honest Ava wasn’t even sure why she had the impulse to flee. She was usually a complete gentlewoman, but something about Sara was different. She scared her. She terrified her in a way that made her want to run, but at the same time made her want to stay. She terrified her in a way that Ava had never experienced. Ava didn’t really mind even if she felt like she was losing her mind.

Ava lied there having a silent crisis until Sara eventually began to stir. Quickly closing her eyes Ava tried to pretend she was asleep and not having the most confusing anxiety attack of her life. Ava held very still as she heard Sara yawn, feeling her breath on her skin, feeling the flutter of her lashes on the back of her neck. Ava stayed very still until she felt the bed dip as Sara sat up. Looking over Ava had to stop for a moment. Sara sat with her back to Ava. As she stretched Ava couldn’t help but admire her. She’d already thought her gorgeous in the hazy darkness of last night. But if Sara illuminated by street lights and the haze of lust and alcohol was breathtaking then Sara bathed in the morning light was a religious experience.

Forgetting how to breath momentarily Ava choked and started coughing. Sara turned to look at her and flashed Ava her signature smirk.

“Good morning,” Sara said, “Want some water?”

Nodding weakly Ava accepted the offer. She was really going to need that drink especially after Sara got up. Completely comfortable in her nudity Sara strode across the room. But despite last nights _activities_ Ava felt intrusive looking at Sara like this. Looking everywhere but Sara Ava suddenly became very aware Sara wasn’t the only one in the buff. Ava quickly wrapped the covers around her in some attempt at modesty. Sara glanced over, but didn’t comment on it. Instead she just brought her the glass of water.

Ava thanked Sara and quickly averted her gaze again. 

“So,” Sara started as she flopped down on the bed next to Ava, “I wanted to ask you something.”

Ava glanced at her and raised a brow as she sipped the water.

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” Sara asked, her usual swaggery charm replaced with a more sincere charisma.

Unfortunately Ava wasn’t sure if she’d live long enough to answer as she choked on the water. 

Sputtering Ava set her glass down and croaked out, “What?”

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” Sara repeated, a smirk forming on her lips, “Ya know, food, conversation, the whole nine. I mean we both clearly like eating out so why not get a meal and get to know each other.”

Ava’s face burned with embarrassment. “I… I uh have to go.”

Jumping up Ava quickly threw her clothes on. She dressed as she made a beeline for the door, just about tripping every other step. But before she could get out the door Sara caught up to her. Placing a hand on the door Sara waited for Ava to look at her. 

Handing her a piece of paper all she said was, “In case you change your mind.”

 

* * *

 

Ava read the paper over and over. A time and a place written in a messy scrawl. She was so adamant about not going, but in the end she couldn’t help herself. Still dressed in what Gary called her G-man suit Ava went to the address. Even as she walked down the street she tried to convince herself she was just out for a walk. She wasn’t even dressed for a date so obviously she wasn’t going to see Sara. If she happened to run into her so be it. 

But as she spotted Sara even she knew she was full of crap and she regretted her choice of clothes. Sara stood outside a cute little Italian restaurant dressed to the nines. Her entire look let you know she could both stomp you out of existence and have a nice dinner date. Ava couldn’t help but stare. Even just standing on the sidewalk checking her phone Sara was a sight to behold. Taking a deep breath Ava strode over confidently. At least until she reached Sara.   


“Hey,” Ava said awkwardly as she walked up to Sara.

Looking up with a brilliant grin Sara responded, “Hey yourself.”

They ended up just staring at each other for a moment before both of them chuckled. Ava had no idea why Sara seemed nervous. Ava was the one who was supposed to be nervous. She was going on a date with this gorgeous woman that got her all mixed up. They'd barely spoken, but Ava felt like she could see right through her. It was unnerving. No one had ever gotten under her skin like this before. It had only been a night. A night that was intimate in the obvious sense, but also intimate in the way they lied wrapped up in each other, hardly saying a word but conversing nonetheless. This feeling of being exposed made Ava nervous. It was like skydiving without a parachute and hoping the other person catches you in time. Ava wasn't used to being caught. Well not figuratively at least.   


“So...” Ava started, but trailed off.

“So,” Sara said, not helping Ava even a bit.

“Italian food eh?”

“Yeah. I really like this place,” Sara responded, glancing in the restaurant window, “I’ve been here a few times on my own and always thought it would be great to bring someone.”

“Yeah,” Ava said, looking down to avoid Sara's intent gaze, “It seems like a really nice place. Though I feel a bit under dressed next to you.”

“You look great,” Sara responded, not missing a beat, “I like you in whatever you’re wearing.”

“So if I showed up in hammer pants and a lime green parka you’d still be into it,” Ava tried to joke.

“Yup,” Sara said with a cheery grin, “All the clothes or none of them I think you’re gorgeous.”

Ava appreciated the dim lighting of the street as her face burned with a blush. 

“But if you’re concerned,” Sara started. Moving into Ava’s personal space she popped the top two buttons on Ava’s shirt. After taking off her coat Sara rolled up her sleeves to her elbows. Ava just stood there blushing and focusing on breathing as Sara fixed her up. “There. Now you look less like a Sears model.”

“Thanks,” Ava responded, rolling her eyes as if she was annoyed.

Sara just chuckled and offered her arm to Ava like the gentlewoman she was. 

“Shall we?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Nailing The Canary: The morning after can be awkward, but even useless gays can get a second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so sleep deprived when I wrote this I kept writing Carny instead of Canary. Also forgive me if this isn’t the most accurate depiction of spy stuff. My main reference is TV/Movies and we both know you’re not here for the accurate depiction of spies.

The date had been going so well. A bit awkward at first, but when they relaxed they really enjoyed each others company. They talked about their travels, made some inappropriate jokes, and just generally enjoyed each others company. Ava had worried about avoiding questions about her job, but luckily Sara didn’t seem too keen to discuss her work either. The date had been going so great until life interfered.

Gary may have been Sara and Ava’s biggest shipper, but he understood Ava’s priorities. Nailing The Canary came above all else. So Gary was forced to crash their date; risking Ava's wrath for the greater good. By some luck Gary had managed to get Ava’s attention without alerting Sara and explained himself. While Ava had been prepared to wring his scrawny neck for crashing her date she had to concede he made the right decision. There was solid intel that The Canary's crew was going to be at the docks that night and due to unknown circumstances The Canary was expected to make an appearance. Something had shook up their operations enough to leave The Canary in an abnormally vulnerable position.

Knowing her date was over Ava went back to the table to apologize and pay for the meal. But when she got back Sara was gone. The waiter told her Sara had apologized for running off, but there was an emergency. At least she payed before disappearing and apparently Sara tipped well. Feeling dejected and a bit confused Ava left the restaurant. As Gary drove she rolled her sleeves back down and buttoned up her shirt. Putting on her jacket as she got out of the car the last traces of Sara’s impromptu styling was gone. It was time to be Agent Sharpe again.

A tense silence hung in the air as they waited in the surveillance van. Whether it was due to The Canary or Ava’s mood was up for debate. As she watched the screen Ava was grateful Gary managed to set up everything up without her. He may have been a bit awkward, but he was good at his job. Not only did he do his job well, but he understood his partner. It was easy to forget, but being a spy was more than just espionage and gunfights. A good partner could save you just as fast as a bad one could get you killed. Ava was lucky. Gary understood that while Ava lived her work she deserved to have a life beyond it sometimes too. He could handle the setup without her this time. 

As the minutes passed like hours Ava focused on her mission. While her mind had previously been completely consumed by The Canary something, or someone, else was starting to split her attention. Ava forced herself to focus, she couldn’t afford to let her mind drift. Not now. Not after six months of chasing this woman around the globe. She picked up the case six months after The Canary became known to the agency. They had learned little about her operation and nothing about her before the case was handed off to her. Ava hadn’t faired much better since then. She made some progress on the overall operation, but after a year of chasing this bird all they knew was she was a woman. Since Ava couldn’t just arrest half the world they were in virtually the same spot as a year ago. 

Ava’s battle for focus was a losing one, but thankfully movement on the monitor meant soon she’d be too busy to dwell. Nothing quite like arresting a criminal kingpin to clear ones mind.The men The Canary was meeting were first to arrive. Mid level crooks that Ava hardly cared about. They were insignificant in comparison to The Canary. Not long after Ava got word that The Canary's crew had arrived.

When they came on screen Ava’s breath caught. It was her. She finally had her. While Ava couldn’t see her face from this angle she knew that was The Canary. She’d never met her, never even seen her face, but she just knew. The way she moved, the way she commanded those around her made it clear who she was. As she waited for the go signal Ava couldn’t help but think The Canary seemed oddly familiar. Like someone she knew, but couldn’t quite place. Her thought was cut off as the order was given. Move.

The tense calm quickly turned hectic as agents and police descended on the criminals. It didn’t take long for someone to pull out a gun. Once that first shot was fired it was complete chaos. Half of them got caught up in the gunfight. The other half fled, quickly chased by the officers. Bullets flying around her Ava searched the chaos for The Canary. She couldn't get away. Not when she was so close. Ava spotted her being ushered away by a pair of henchmen. Hoping none of the bullets hit her Ava ran headlong after them. She couldn’t let her get away.

Weaving through the stacks of containers Ava soon caught up to them. Running through an alley between two containers Ava could still hear the fighting behind her. It was so close, but it sounded so distant. As she closed in on the object of her six month obsession Ava felt oddly calm. She felt the adrenalin coursing through her, but even as her heart pounded and her breath shook to match her body she felt calm beyond anything she’d previously experienced. With a deep steadying breath Ava stopped and raised her weapon.

“Stop!” Ava shouted. To her surprise they actually stopped. “Turn around and put your hands on your head.”

Ava’s voice came out clear and sharp and after a tense moment they turned around. Ava was about to repeat her second command, but upon seeing the face of The Canary she was too stunned to care. She didn’t know what she’d been expecting. Some sort of villain maybe. The Canary had become such a mythological figure to her that seeing a human standing before her shocked her. The Canary was just a person, but not just any person.

“Sara...”

“Hey, Ava,” Sara responded with her little grin, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes, “Sorry for the running out on you. I had a work thing. You understand.”

If Ava hadn’t felt like she was going to pass out she might have noticed the look in Sara’s eye. The way she was acting in character, but completely unlike herself. But Ava couldn’t think. She couldn’t breathe. She was used to the adrenalin, she’d had panic attacks before, but the way it felt like the world was slipping away around her was unfamiliar and overwhelming. The gun in her hands felt so heavy as she held onto it for dear life. The solid metal grounding her in reality. She was Agent Sharpe. In front of her stood The Canary and two of her crew members. She had her gun on them and she was going to arrest them. Focusing on the gun in her white knuckle grip Ava forced herself to be Agent Sharpe.

“Put your hands on your head,” Ava said, her voice coming out cold and level. She didn’t recognize it.

“You’re not going to shoot me Ava,” Sara said, that stupid grin still on her face.

“I will if I have to,” she responded, her voice harsh and hollow.

Ava didn’t understand how she could feel so cold and empty when she also felt like she was going to collapse in on herself. The simultaneous utter lack and unbearable intensity of what she felt made her feel like she was going to be torn apart. It didn’t make sense that a woman she hardly knew could twist her up like this. It wasn’t fair. As her two halves, Agent and Ava, collided all Ava could do was stand there with a her gun trained on this woman. A woman with two halves just like her. A woman who she'd hunted from country to country. A woman who'd seen both sides of her. Now she was just a perp on the other side of her gun. 

With a smile Sara said, “Goodbye Ava," and turned to leave.

She was surprised to hear the gunshot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates. Between school and job applications I haven't had much energy to write fanfic. But I hope you enjoyed another chapter of this trash :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Nailing The Canary: Well that's one way to end a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the final chapter. Took a minute to write between being sick and just a general gay disaster, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Shoutout to my family for letting me use them to test out some of fight sequence moves.

Ava had shot people before. It was part of the job and she accepted that. But in the past when she shot people they were just a threat to be contained. She knew they were people, but they were also criminals to be stopped, there was no doubt when she fired. She’d always been so sure of herself. Until now.

Maybe that’s why she didn’t shoot Sara. While Sara had been certain she wouldn’t shoot Ava had been sure she would. Just a little graze to the leg. Simple. Follow protocol, contain the threat. But she couldn’t do it. At the last minute Ava shifted her aim to the left hitting one of the henchmen instead. Sara had been right, she couldn't shoot her. But based on her shocked expression Sara hadn’t expected Ava to fire at all.

Ava blinked, trying to figure out what had just happened. The man Ava shot squirmed on the ground, groaning in pain. He let out a strangled scream as the other henchmen applied pressure. She tried to stop the bleeding as best she could, but he was bleeding quite heavily. Sara didn't seem to notice as she eyed Ava. Sara looked at her like she was trying to solve her. She was clearly unnerved, but her curiosity won out. She needed to know how she didn’t see that coming. She thought she had Ava all figured out, but apparently not.

“Sara we need to get him out of here,” the woman said.

“Go. Get him to Gideon,” Sara responded, taking her focus off Ava for a moment. Ava couldn't help but notice the concern in her voice. For a ruthless criminal she seemed to care for her people.

“She’s not going anywhere,” Ava said, “He’ll get medical attention in custody. Now put your hands on your head and get on your knees. Don’t make me shoot you next.”

Ava knew she was bluffing. As Sara looked at her with those discerning eyes Ava did her best not to betray her hesitance. Ava didn’t want to find out what would happen if Sara didn’t comply. Much to her surprise and relief Sara obeyed. Placing her hands on her head Sara got on her knees. Ava should have known something was off as soon as Sara’s usual confident grin returned.

“I did as you asked now I think you should do what I tell you,” Sara said. Ava resented how even on her knees with a gun pointed at her Sara was so composed and in control. “Lower your weapon and walk away.”

“Why the hell would I do that?”

Ava was answered by the feeling of a gun being pressed to the back of her head. Not an unfamiliar sensation, but unwelcome nonetheless. When she heard the gun cock Ava took a deep breath and clenched her jaw. Knowing she had little choice Ava reluctantly lowered her weapon.

“Your man better shoot to kill,” Ava told Sara, ignoring the lackeys in favor of glaring at her.

“So I’m assuming a second date is off the table,” Sara responded, getting back on her feet.

“How about a court date instead?” Ava offered.

Sara chuckled, “It’s a shame this happened. We could have had so much fun.”

Ava just glared at her in response.

“I’ll see you soon Agent Sharpe.”

Ava didn’t know how to feel about Sara, but Agent Sharpe hated The Canary. That was all that mattered right now. The Canary was a criminal and it was her job to stop her. It couldn't be any other way.

The last thing Ava saw was Sara’s eyes harden into The Canary's. She gave a little nod and then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

If waking up in the arms of a woman was the best place to wake up then this was the worst. Ava grimaced as she tried to open her eyes. Getting pistol whipped always hurt the same, but this time particularly stung. At least the searing headache and the anger it evoked helped dull the ache in her chest. Ava groaned as she sat up. She didn’t know how long she’d been out, but it was already too long. She didn’t have time to rest if she wanted to catch Sa-- The Canary.

“You’re awake,” Gary said, his voice far too cheery for Ava’s liking. However her annoyance dulled after seeing the relief and concern in Gary’s eyes.

“Yeah, I’m--” Ava started, but got cut off by Gary crushing her in a hug. Awkwardly patting him on the shoulder Ava shrugged him off. “Get off me Gary. I’m fine.”

“Oh sorry,” Gary responded, stepping back.

“So where are we on The Canary?” Ava asked, slowly getting on her feet. A wave of dizziness hit her, but she pushed through it. She had things to do, head injury or not.

“She… got away,” Gary said, subtly putting more space between them, “But don’t worry about her. You should rest.”

“I’ll rest when she’s in cuffs,” Ava grumbled.

“Ava I know this is personal, but...” Gary started, but the look Ava gave him made it clear he could shut up or she would shut him up.

Reluctantly Gary helped Ava out of the hospital and into the passenger seat of their car. While he clearly wanted to say more he knew better than to talk when Ava was in a mood. So they sat in silence the whole way to the safe house.

As soon as she stepped into the safe house Ava went back to work. Gary did his best to keep her fed and relatively sane, but playing nurse to Agent Sharpe wasn’t easy. She was no stranger to tunnel vision, but this was different. Ava had a tendency to obsess over her work, it was part of what made her such an effective agent. Nothing existed to her except her target and her duty. It had been that way with all her cases, it had been that way with The Canary. At least until she met Sara. She split Ava’s focus. First with the flirting and the affection, then with the confusion and rage. Ava wasn’t going to let herself get distracted again. Burying Ava Agent Sharpe let the pain focus her. She let the anger burn away Sara. She didn’t exist. All that was left was Agent Sharpe and The Canary. She wasn’t getting away again.

Days turned to weeks as Ava hunted The Canary. Gary was at his wits end trying to get her to stop obsessing and take care of herself. Luckily for him opportunity finally knocked. Gary had just stepped out to get some food when there was a sharp knock at the door. Ava figured he’d forgotten something and got up with a huff, annoyed at being disturbed.

As she swung the door open she realized it wasn’t Gary.

“Hello Agent Sharpe.”

Quickly regaining her composure Ava responded, “Damien Darhk. To what do I owe this displeasure?”

Damien Darhk was without a doubt the most ruthless criminal Ava had ever met. The Canary might have been more prolific and powerful, but she didn’t have his flair for the violent. Where she was a criminal he was a thing of nightmares. Ava had seen it first hand. But with the help of blood and money, often both, he was never convicted. Ava dreamed of the day he would be thrown in a windowless cell until he withered to dust, but she knew he was beyond her reach. The Canary may have been uncatchable, but Damien Darhk was untouchable.

“Oh now no need to be so hostile,” Damien drawled with venomous warmth, “I come bearing gifts.”

“Well you’re still breathing… unfortunately,” Ava said, she had had no patience for him least of all now, “Finally turning yourself in?”

“Now why would I do that?” Damien chuckled, “I’m just an innocent businessman."

Ava scoffed. As far as she was concerned that was an oxymoron.

“As I said I brought you a gift,” Damien continued, “I know where your little bird has flown off to.”

Ava’s blood ran cold hearing those words, “What do you want?”

“Nothing, I’m just doing my civic duty,” Damien responded with that snake oil smile of his.

Losing the last of her patience Ava swiftly slammed Damien into the wall. Pinning him with an arm over his throat Ava stared him down.

“I’m not in the mood for your crap today,” Ava said, “Tell me what I want to know or I will crush your trachea without hesitation.”

Damien seemed unimpressed by her threats. “We both know you’re not going to do that Agent Sharpe.”

Before he could continue Ava threw him. He slammed into the ground with a hard thud. Straddling him Ava dug her forearm into his throat and stared into his eyes unblinkingly. The same feeling of being outside her body came over her again. Like Agent Sharpe had taken control and she was just watching. She felt distant and hollow, but she didn’t fight it. It was necessary.

“We know nothing of what I’m going to do Damien,” Ava said, her voice not belonging to her, “Now tell me what I want to know. Where is The Canary and what is your angle?”

“Sara’s really got you all twisted up hasn’t she,” Damien mused, his face composed, but his eyes betraying his fear of the unexpected.

Ava hated how hearing her name mad her cringe. She applied more pressure to Damien’s throat as much out of intimidation as out of the need to cover her reaction.

“My only angle is getting a dangerous criminal off the streets and out of my way,” Damien said, his voice hoarse, “As for her location everything you need to know is in my right breast pocket.”

Begrudgingly Ava lessened the pressure on his throat. Taking a piece of paper from his pocket Ava let him go. Damien got up, brushing himself off as he fixed his suit. He waited patiently as she read over the note.

Glancing back up at him all Ava said was, “Get out.”

“A pleasure doing business with you,” Damien responded, strolling out of the room.

Ava slammed the door after him. She sunk to the ground as a wave of nausea hit her. Tears trailed down her cheeks as Ava rubbed the fresh scar on the back of her head. Damien was right, Sara had her all twisted up. Ava wasn’t sure where her lines were anymore. She’d always taken solace in rules, structure. She knew the order of everything. Until now. Sara had hit her life like tornado, ripping everything up and flinging it wherever without a care. Ava wasn’t sure anymore. Ava didn’t know where the lines were anymore. Just like firing that gun Ava hadn’t known what she was going to do until the moment had passed. The thought made her sick.

But as she held Sara’s location in her hands she couldn't let herself care. Not now at least. Now the only thing that mattered was the fact that she knew where Sara was. It was time to finish this.

 

* * *

 

As she unlocked the door the only thing on Sara’s mind was taking a shower and going to bed. Since the mess at the docks Sara had been exhausted. That night hadn’t gone the way it should have. Something was off in her organization and Sara was going to get to the bottom of it. There was no margin error in her line of work least of all now. With law enforcement and Damien Darhk circling she couldn't make any mistakes. There was too much at stake. And yet she couldn't devote herself completely to her work. Something, or someone, else demanded her attention.

Since that night Ava Sharpe haunted her quiet moments. When she wasn’t consumed by her work she was consumed by Ava. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be fun. Just get some insight into the woman hunting her and maybe get layed in the process. But Ava had surprised her and continued to do so.

“Put your hands on your head and get on your knees,” a voice said, followed by a gun cocking, “Now.”

Before she even saw her Sara knew who it was. The way happiness and heartache hit her at once it had to be her.

“Hello Ava,” Sara said, putting on her trademark smirk like armor, “It’s so nice to see you again.”

“I said put your hands on your head and get on your knees,” Ava responded, her voice cold and detached in a way that betrayed she was anything but. “Don’t make me shoot you this time.”

A sad smile flickered across Sara’s face before she quickly fixed it back into a smirk.

“I have to admit you surprised me,” Sara said, getting down on her knees, “Is it wrong that I find it kinda hot?”

Ava didn’t respond as she walked over to Sara, gun still raised. She wasn’t making any mistakes this time. The Canary was going in a cage.

“So what have you been up to? Seen any good movies?” Sara asked, feeling the cuff close on her left hand.

“Shut up,” Ava grumbled, wondering if she should have brought a tazer after all.

“Yes ma’am,” Sara responded with a grin.

The next thing Ava knew she was on the ground. When she had gone to cuff Sara’s other hand Sara had made her move. Slapping the open cuff on Ava’s left hand she turned and yanked Ava’s cuffed arm. Using her foot and their momentum Sara threw Ava over her head. Following the motion Sara landed on top of Ava. Sara could have easily knocked Ava out, but her hesitation gave Ava the chance to recover.

Bucking her hips hard Ava tossed Sara off her, but their connected hands forced her to follow. Ava quickly pushed herself up and pulled Sara after her, landing a hard elbow to her face. The second swing was blocked as Sara used Ava’s own arm as a shield. Shoving their connected arms into Ava’s chest Sara drove her back into a wall. If the impact hadn’t been enough to disorient Ava the headbutt that followed definitely did. An arm pinned over Ava’s arms to her chest Sara quickly searched for the key, finding it in Ava’s inner pocket.

The joy of discovery was short lived as Ava hit her with a knee. The jolt of pain making Sara drop the key. The first strike was quickly followed by a second that forced Sara to step back. Ava hit her with a hard elbow before spinning her into a headlock. It didn’t take long for Sara to sink to her knees as the headlock cut off the blood to her brain. Ava held the choke hold, knowing it would knock Sara out. It was simple. Just wait for her to pass out and she was caught. But as Sara first slapped her arm and then clawed it Ava couldn't do it. Releasing the grip she let Sara slump forward, gasping for air. Grabbing the key Ava unlocked the cuff on her own wrist. No longer connected to Ava Sara fell the rest of the way, landing on her hands and knees.

Ava stood there knowing she should cuff Sara’s other hand, but instead she just looked at her. Her great nemesis there on her back, trying to recover from what she had done. She’d done her job. But beneath the cold Agent Sharpe Ava felt. She hated Sara, but still the thought of hurting her, the fact that she had, made her sick.

“I hate you,” Ava said, her voice only heard in the silence of the room. Her shoulders sagged with exhaustion beyond what sleep could fix.

“I know,” Sara responded, her voice hoarse and small, “You should hate me.”

Ava looked down, unwilling to make eye contact as she said, “And yet I don’t.”

Ava could feel her eyes burning with unshed tears. Every feeling she had suppressed since Berlin threatening to drown her. Closing her eyes Ava took a deep breath, trying to force those feelings back down. This was no place for Ava. But when Sara gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes Ava couldn't stop them. The vulnerability and conflict in Sara’s eyes broke her. So against all intention and duty Ava just did what she wanted to. She kissed Sara.

A tentative kiss that sent shivers down her spine. Everything between them disappearing into that kiss. It didn’t take long for that gentle kiss to become anything but. A hand in her hair, the other on her hip Ava held Sara close, afraid she’d leave if she didn’t. But as Sara kissed her back Ava knew she didn’t have to worry about that. They were still mysteries to each other, but as shirt buttons scattered onto the floor they knew what they needed to. For now it was enough to want and be wanted.

The rest of their clothes followed the buttons, flung haphazardly around the room as Sara pushed Ava towards the bed. By the time they fell onto the bed there was nothing left between them. Sara fell on top of Ava and was quickly dragged down into a kiss. Ava only let go of Sara when she needed to breathe. That break gave Sara the opportunity to latch onto Ava’s neck. No longer caring who was in control or what sounds Sara was drawing from her Ava let Sara take charge. As Sara kissed her neck she pressed her thigh between Ava’s legs. Ava couldn't help but drag her nails down Sara’s back, leaving marks that Sara didn’t seem to mind. Sara started moving her hips, giving Ava the friction she desperately needed. As gasps and sighs turned to breathy moans Sara started trailing down Ava’s body. Leaving a trail of bruises and scratches that mixed with Ava’s old scars.

Sara had never been one to rush things, but tonight was no time for teasing. As Sara’s tongue and fingers made Ava squirm and grasp at the sheets it was clear there was no need to tease. While Ava was far from easy she now knew it hadn’t been the alcohol that made Sara so good in bed. It was all Sara. As Sara sped up, keeping the same rhythm and motion, Ava could feel the pressure build. Wrapping her fingers in Sara’s hair, pulling it almost painfully, Ava couldn’t do anything but hang on to Sara. Ava inhaled sharply and when she could breathe again she let out a low moan. 

Ava finally had to push Sara off since she wasn't stopping until Ava was done. As Sara made her way back up Ava felt the contrast between the gentle kisses and the various scratches and hickeys that littered her skin. With a final gentle kiss on Ava’s lips Sara layed down on top of her. Her head in the crook of Ava’s neck Sara started playing with her hair. Ava would never admit how nice that small gesture felt, but after so long without this kind of affection it was everything. Savoring the moment of calm they lied there silently as Ava recovered.

When Ava regained control of her body she slipped her hand between them, grinning as Sara let out a little gasp. Locking eyes with the woman on top of her Ava moved her fingers against Sara. While Ava had relinquished control she also knew how to take it. With nails digging into Sara’s hip and a dominant look in her eyes Ava kept Sara just where she wanted her. While Sara had been all intense fiery passion Ava was a calmer sort of intensity; no less powerful, but more controlled and controlling. They were like the eye and the storm of a hurricane. As Sara started rocking against Ava’s fingers Ava gripped her hip harder, not allowing her to take control. The little frustrated whimper Sara let out was cut short by Ava curling her fingers, turning into a gasp followed by a moan instead. Finally Ava sped up. It didn’t take long for Sara's back to arch as she let out a deep moan, and then another, finally collapsing on top of Ava.

Laying there with Sara on top of her Ava felt content for a moment. She'd never been more confused and clearheaded at the same time. But just laying there together made Ava a little more sure of herself. Even if she was sure of nothing else. Ava uncuffed Sara before settling back into bed. Sara cuddled up against her, head on Ava's chest. Running her fingers gently along Sara’s scratched up back Ava knew one thing only. She knew nothing with certainty.

 

* * *

 

When it came to Sara Ava never knew what waking up would bring. First it had been that deep sense of security and comfort immediately followed by gay panic. Then it had been a searing headache and equally painful heartache. This time it was both.

For that moment before she was fully awake she was back in Sara’s arms, safe and happy. Nothing beyond that bubble existed. It was just them and everything was alright. But as she opened her eyes Ava found herself alone. Sara’s clothes were gone, the only trace of her a note propped up against a glass of water on the night stand. 

As Ava reached for the note she noticed something strange about her left hand. It was cuffed to the headboard. Ava just sighed, unable to contain a little smile. While unexpected it was far from surprising. Ava just hoped Sara had left the key within reach. Grabbing the note Ava flipped it open and read it.

 

_Ava,_

_I’m sorry to dine and dash again, but we both know I couldn't be there when you woke up. The cuffs might not have been necessary, but I couldn't resist the opportunity to tie you up. Maybe you should bring them again next time._

_Catch me if you can,_

_Sara_

 

_ PS. I couldn't find the keys for the cuffs. I’m sure you’ll figure it out. _

 

Rolling her eyes Ava slumped back onto the bed. With a few deep breaths Ava pushed her feelings aside. She would figure it all out later, but for now she had a bird to catch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Or is it?


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this isn't a new chapter, but I am going to continue this story. I'm posting this to get myself to stop procrastinating on the sequel. Also a little teaser.

Ava chased Sara across cities and seas, but she never quite caught her. Sometimes Sara would just barely slip through her fingers, other times Ava caught her but only for a night. Months of cat and canary without end. What would that end even look like? Neither knew and both feared the answer. But while Ava wondered and wandered another player had joined the game. So wrapped up in The Canary Ava hadn't realized there was another hunter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Nailing The Canary: Ava's coming for Sara. Sara had a good time too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work since school + work = sleep deprivation, but I didn't want to procrastinate any longer so here ya go :D

Since that first morning waking up in handcuffs Ava chased Sara from here to Timbuktu. That first morning was far from the last. Months of close calls and captures, but still Ava could never cage her bird. Their little game of cat and canary had no end in sight. Not that either wanted it to end. They both knew this game had no winners so they chose to live in denial. Living in the chase. Stolen moments between missions and mischief. For now that was enough.

It may have been bittersweet waking up alone yet again, but Ava couldn't help smiling. As usual Sara was gone when she woke up. The only sign she was ever there a fading scent and Ava. Bruises and scratches telling half the story of what happened the previous night. The rest was Ava’s to remember.

 

“ _Gotcha,” Ava whispered into Sara’s ear as she wrapped her arms around her from behind._

_Sara chuckled, leaning back into Ava’s embrace. “You got me.”_

_Standing there on the balcony overlooking the streets of Lisbon Ava wanted to tell Sara she would always get her. From hell or Hamburg Ava would always be there to get her. But she didn’t. Even if she felt it, even if Sara knew it, Ava couldn’t say it. Not yet._

 

Ava rolled her eyes as she ran her fingers over the bruise forming on her neck. Sara seemed determined to mark her every time they met. Ava definitely didn’t mind, she just wished Sara would leave marks somewhere easier to hide. Cover up was expensive and Ava was not about to start wearing turtle necks. Ava just shook her head with a little exasperated sigh. The hickey placement may have been less than ideal, but Ava couldn't deny she liked it.

As she left yet another hotel Ava smiled that familiar bittersweet smile. Having Sara made her feel safer and happier than she had in a long time, but knowing she could never really have her made Ava’s heart ache like nothing else. To find what you were looking for and knowing you will never really have it felt like a cruel trick. Ava knew the longer this went on the worse it would be, but for Sara Ava was willing to be reckless.

It was what it was. A relationship of violent passion and quiet intimacy. Words whispered in the dark after the flames burned to embers. But only so many words, so much intimacy. They could never have what they really wanted. An agent and a criminal mastermind could never have it all. So Ava accepted it like a shot of cheap vodka. Its better than nothing and gets the job done. Even if it would always be lacking and the hangover might just kill her.

Ava was pulled out of her thoughts as she noticed someone turn the corner after her. The same oddly nondescript man who she’d seen in front of the hotel was walking a measured distance behind her. Ava hoped he was just headed to the metro like her, but something told her it was more than that. Turning the next corner Ava went the opposite direction of the metro. When he headed the other way Ava relaxed. All this espionage must have been getting to her. Shaking her head Ava set off again.

She was unconscious before she could realize she had been right.

 

* * *

 

Ava was starting to get really sick of being knocked out. Opening her eyes she realized what had happened. If she wasn’t pissed before she certainly was now.

“Damien Darhk,” Ava said, her voice hoarse and full of loathing, “What the hell do you want?”

“Agent Sharpe, a pleasure as always,” Damien responded with his usual snake oil charm.

Taking in her surroundings Ava’s annoyance was undercut by fear. Waking up tied to a chair in a shipping container was never a good thing. At least in her experience. The goons flanking Darhk didn’t help her anxiety.

“So why am I here?” Ava asked, concealing her anxiety with hatred.

“You’re smart. I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Damien answered with that unnerving smile.

“Well I haven’t arrested you lately,” Ava started, giving herself a moment to think, “I’m guessing this is about The Canary.”

“You can call her Sara. We’re all friends here.”

“You’re my friend like a flea is a dogs,” Ava snapped.

With a humorless chuckle Damien said, “Always so hostile when I’ve been nothing but kind to you.”

“Yeah kidnapping me is such a kindness,” Ava interrupted, “I’d be happy to reciprocate. How’s a cell in Sing Sing sound?”

Ignoring her offer Damien spoke, “I led you to Sara. Wouldn’t you say that was kind of me?”

Ava doubted his motives had been altruistic. Choosing to ignore the question Ava instead asked, “Why am I here Darhk? Need someone to monologue to?”

“Hah, no. No, you were right the first time,” Damien answered, “Sara has been quite the thorn in my side lately. She’s ambitious that woman of yours. If she wasn’t such a pest I might just like her.”

Cutting off Damien again Ava said, “So Sara annoyed you and you decided to kidnap the agent trying to arrest her?”

“We both know that’s not what you use your cuffs for,” Damien shot back.

Ava just glared in response. She had little patience for Damien on a good day and between the kidnapping and him nosing about her personal life her last nerve was wearing thin.

“Sara has been interfering with my business,” Damien continued, “So I’m going to take the only thing she cares about besides her merry band of morons.”

“The woman she’s sleeping with?” Ava said, “Yeah not like there’s a hundred women willing to take my place.”

“Sara may have no shortage of bedfellows, but you’re more than that,” Damien said.

Ava tensed at that. He had no business talking about their sex life and even less talking about their romantic life.

Trying to hide her discomfort behind sarcasm Ava answered, “You’re right. I guess you could call us enemies with benefits,”

“Or girlfriends.”

 

* * *

 

“Motherfucker!”

Gideon raised an eyebrow at Zari who just shook her head in confusion. They’re silent question was soon answered as the source of the noise entered the room. A extremely pissed off Sara came striding in carrying a bo staff. Gideon assumed that wasn’t the only weapon on her person. She was right. 

“Where are you off to so late?” Gideon asked in a sarcastically maternal tone. 

“I’m going to kill Damien Darhk,” Sara responded, hardly slowing down to answer.

“With a bo staff?” Zari asked, “Wouldn’t a gun be easier?”

“I want to beat the life out of him," Sara snarled.

“Why this time?” Gideon asked.

“He took her,” Sara said, finally stopping and looking at them, “He took Ava and I’m going to destroy him.”

“And then his men will kill her,” Gideon countered.

“Not if I kill them all first.”

“We both know she won’t survive your little kamikaze mission.”

“I know!” Sara shouted, throwing her staff in frustration. Taking a breath Sara repeated herself calmly, “I know. But I don’t know what else to do.”

Gideon nodded at Zari to leave. Reluctantly she got up and left them alone.

“What does he want?” Gideon asked.

“Everything,” Sara said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Sara lived with the world on her shoulders, rarely showing it to even Gideon, but in this moment she looked as exhausted as she was. Looking Gideon in the eye Sara continued, “Either I hand over my entire operation including you or he is going to kill Ava. Slowly. He was very clear about that last part.”

Gideon frowned, but didn’t say anything.

“He wants to meet tonight to talk terms,” Sara said with a scoff, “As if this is a negotiation. “Your empire or your woman”. His words.” Sara shook her head and clenched her jaw. “He wants to shake me down so I’m going to kill him. He gets _nothing_.”

“We both know you’re not going to kill him until Ava is safe,” Gideon said. 

Sara looked at Gideon. She hated that she was right. Killing Damien Darhk would only make things worse. Taking a deep breath Sara's fear hardened into resolve, covering up the momentary crack in her armor. Still Gideon knew the turmoil behind that facade.

"So what do I do?" Sara asked.

“We’re going to get her back Sara,” Gideon said, “You’ll get your girl and he’ll get nothing.”

 

* * *

 

Sometimes Sara wondered if Damien Darhk actively tried to be a bond villain or if it came naturally. As they pulled into the deserted parking lot in east jesus nowhere Sara layed eyes on Damien Darhk and wondered that again. Standing there in a black on black suit, flanked by a pair of goons under a flickering lamp Damien looked one white cat short of plotting world domination. Shame he would never realize his full predictable potential.

“Sara,” Damien said cheerily as she got out of the car, “Great to see you again.”

“Feelings not mutual,” Sara answered dryly. Sara’s matching set of goons got out after her. They were there as much for Damien’s safety as Sara’s.

“You and your girlfriend, both so hostile,” Damien asked with a little shake of his head, “Why is that?”

“I’m here to talk terms not my complete disdain of you.”

“Of course, of course,” Damien responded, “This is only business after all.”

“You made it personal as soon as you took her," Sara growled. It was taking every ounce of willpower Sara had to not rip his throat out. But knowing her impulsiveness would cost Ava kept Sara in check.

“I’m just borrowing her,” Damien said with a smirk, “Provided you do what I ask.”

“So its that simple eh? Just hand over my empire and you’ll let Ava go?” Sara said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Empire is generous. Its more like a rag tag pain in my ass.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“I’m rarely surprised. Least of all by you.”

“Really?” Sara responded, quirking a brow, “How’s Nora doing?”

Damien bristled at this, “Careful Sara. You may have taken Nora from me, but I can take Ava from you permanently.”

“Do that and you’ll join her,” Sara growled.

Damien chuckled at that. His smirked turned into a snarl as he responded, “To see the look on your face, knowing I not only took your sister but your love, would be worth it.”

Before anyone could stop her Sara swung at Damien. Nailing him in the face she sent Damien sprawling. Before he even hit the ground goons on both sides pulled guns. Sara didn't move or blink. With a soft chuckle Damien got up and brushed himself off. 

“Predictable,” Damien said, wiping blood from his lip, “I’ll be sure to relay the message to Ava. Three days Sara. I want your men bowing to me by then or Ava will pay until they do.”

“I need more time," Sara responded.

“Three days,” Damien interrupted, “How many days past that do you think Ava can survive?”

With that Damien turned on his heel and to back in his car. Watching him drive away Sara seethed. She waited for him to get out of sight before letting out a string of expletives that would make a biker blush. When she ran out of filthy words Sara let out a frustrated scream. She screamed until her throat was raw and she felt empty. Her goons watched silently, unsure of what to do. They hadn’t seen her like this since Laurel. They didn't want to find out what would happen if history repeated itself.

Sara rubbed her face with her hands and took a deep breath before turning back to her goons. Her usual mask back in place.

“Lets go," Sara said, striding past them to the car. 

Sara had three days and she had no intention of missing that deadline. Every minute she wasted she was failing Ava. She couldn't fail again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Nailing The Canary: Damien Darhk is ruining everything as usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I got a job and being employed really takes up a lot of time. But since its midsummer I got a three day weekend and finally finished this chapter. Hopefully its not too terrible

Three days. It wasn't enough time. Darhk expected Sara to neatly pack up and hand over her lifes work in 72 hours. Years of blood, sweat, and tears taken from her in the blink of an eye. But what choice did Sara have? She may have been a criminal, but she wasn't without morals or a heart. Both things given to her by her sister.

Sara didn't try to hide her past, on the contrary she embraced it. Not because of pride, but for what it taught her. Sara had always had a big heart and an unwavering moral compass. Laurel was a big part of that. But just like Laurel made her better losing her made Sara worse. When Laurel died part of Sara did too and what survived Sara made sure to bury so deep it might as well have died too. Had it not been for Gideon Sara would never have recovered. Now years later just as Sara was starting to really move on the past came back in vivid reality. Once again Damien Darhk had taken something from her and once again she had a choice to make.

Gideon stopped her last time. She knew if Sara had gone down her path she would have died right along with Damien Darhk. Sara had stopped questioning Gideon about that years ago. But now she wondered if it would have been better to go out in a blaze of blood and fire. Damien would be dead, Ava would be safe, none of this would have happened. Whatever happened to Ava was her fault and Sara could hardly stand it. If history repeated itself Sara didn't think she'd survive it.

So for now Sara put her faith in Gideon again. Hoping she'd made the right choice. But with every passing minute the weight on Sara's chest got heavier and her patience got thinner. She could end all this with a few well placed hits. If that meant her end then so be it.

* * *

As Sara wrestled her demons Ava stared down hers. Damien Darhk may have seemed more bark than bite, but Ava knew better. Three days of waiting and he was getting impatient. While before that venomous grin of his had just annoyed Ava it now made her skin crawl. But for all his bark and bite Ava never wavered. She knew today was the deadline, Darhk made sure of it. Knowing what it could mean for her Ava chose to put her faith in Sara. She had to believe Sara knew what she was doing. So even if her heart was trying to beat out of her chest and fear ran through her veins like ice Ava didn't show it. She refused to give him the satisfaction.

But sitting in that chair gave Ava too much time to think. She thought of how she hated the man before her, how she wanted to beat him in whatever way she could. She thought of how she ended up here, her past, her choices. She thought of Sara. What would she choose? How would this all end? Ava wasn't even sure how she wanted this to end. The obvious answer was she wanted Sara to defeat the dragon that was Damien Darhk and ride off into the sunset. But Ava quickly dismissed that thought as a pointless fantasy. Neither of the remaining choices were much better. If Sara did as Darhk wanted he would have even more power than before. But Ava would likely be safe. Damien may have been arrogant, but he wasn't stupid. Killing Ava after he got the keys to the castle served no purpose beyond pissing off Sara.Still Ava worried what would happen if Damien wielded that much power. She couldn't value her life above that. The other option was Sara essentially telling Damien to go screw himself, leaving Ava to whatever fate awaited her. The Canaries organization was definitely lesser of two evils, but only with Sara in charge. Ava just hoped Sara made the right choice and was able to live with it. If only she knew what the right choice was.

As one of Darhk's henchmen entered the container Ava focused back on the reality before her. He whispered something to Darhk before swiftly exiting the way he'd come in. Ava's skin crawled as Damien's grin turned from obnoxious to downright manic. Of the two men in the room with her somehow the one with the gun was the least of her worries. 

"Seems Sara made her choice," Damien said, smiling at Ava like a predator getting ready to play with his food.

Ava swallowed her fear, refusing to let on even a fraction of what she was feeling.

"So predictable that woman of yours," Damien said, shaking his head as if admonishing a child, "Always diving in head first with no regard for consequences. Shame her little show of heroics was for nothing."

Ava saw red, but this time Darhk wasn't the object of her anger. Could Sara have really been that stupid? Ava didn't need some reckless knight in shining armor to save her. If they survived this Ava swore she was going to kill her. And yet she couldn't deny the warm feeling in her chest. Sara chose her. A flicker of dangerous hope tried to form, but was quickly crushed by the sinking feeling of dread. Sara made her choice and Ava had to face the consequences. Ava didn't know what Sara had done, but she had some idea of what Damien would.

Refusing to show her fear Ava took a stab in the dark, "I wouldn't call killing more of your men nothing."

"Whats a casualty or two to me?" Damien responded, "The look on her face when she realized she chose wrong is compensation enough."

"The next time you see her face will be your last," Ava said, unable to contain her anger.

Damien chuckled, "It really is a shame Sara couldn't just play nice. I hope for your sake she's a visual learner."

 

* * *

 

Empty. It had been empty. She made her choice and she had no choice but to pace and wait for the consequences. Gideon watched as Sara wore a hole in the floor. The room was empty except for the two of them, but every bit of unoccupied space was filled with Sara's worry and warring emotions.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Sara grumbled, her brown furrowed. Glancing over at Gideon Sara barked, "How can you just sit there like that?"

"Would you prefer I pace with you? Or should I just beat a boxing bag until it pops?" Gideon answered coolly, "That really helped you."

Sara just glare at her in response before returning to her pacing. Gideon sipped her drink and waited.

"Uh... Sara?" Zari asked hesitantly.

"What?" Sara asked, hardly glancing at her as she continued her pacing.

"Darhk," Amaya responded from behind her girlfriend, "It's not good."

Amaya set a laptop down on Sara's desk. Quickly hitting play she ushered Zari out the door. They were hardly out the door before the laptop was flung off the desk. Breaking the computer didn't stop Sara seeing the video on loop though. That image was permanently burned into Sara's mind. Last she'd seen Ava she'd been peacefully sleeping. She'd been safe. Now looked about as far from that as Sara could imagine. Sara now knew the price of her choice. That image with the words "Last chance" platered over it made it perfectly clear.

"This isn't working," Sara growled.

"Give it time," Gideon responded calmly, "Let the plan work."

"I'm trying!" Sara shouted, taking a deep breath she continued quieter, "I'm trying, but.... I can't afford to fail. Not again."

As quickly as Sara's anger had flared it was gone, leaving her deflated. She slumped down in the nearest chair and put her head in her hands.

"I can't fuck this up," Sara muttered into her hands, "I don't know what I'll do."

"Sara," Gideon said gently, sitting down by Sara, "It's time to get your shit together."

Sara looked up at her, but didn't interrupt.

"Suck it up and lets destroy that miserable excuse for sentient pond scum," Gideon said.

Sara sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Your pep talk sucks."

"Sara do you trust yourself?"

Sara responded by looking at her as if she asked if Sara could fly.

"Do you trust me?" Gideon tried again.

"Of course," Sara answered.

"Then trust me," Gideon said, looking Sara in the eye, "This will work. I promise. We'll get her back."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Sara warned. She looked down at her hands, thinking for a moment before speaking again, "Gideon whatever happens get Ava as far away as you can. Keep her safe."

"Whatever you're thinking don't," Gideon said sharply, "Don't go all Dark Sara on me again. We both know how that ends."

"I know!" Sara shouted, jumping up and continuing her pacing, "But I also know Ava might die because of me! I should never have talked to her in Berlin."

Gideon watched her for a moment before stating plainly, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say."

That made Sara stop.

"Do you really regret meeting her?" Gideon asked.

"She would be--."

"Do you regret meeting her?"

Sara sighed deeply, "No."

"This is not your fault Sara. It's Damien Darhks," Gideon said, "He made his choice and he made the wrong one. We'll make sure he knows that."

Sara looked like she wanted to argue, but she kept quiet.

"But first you need to pull your head out of your ass," Gideon said, "Enough with the kamikaze martyr bullshit. Ava needs you, not who you were."

Sara stared at her unblinkinly, a war of emotion flashing through her eyes as she stood unmoving. Sara knew Gideon was right. Her only hope of success was following their plan. But images of going out in a blaze of blood and gore, of Damien Darhk gasping for life as she took it from him, kept her conflicted. Sara knew that dark part of her that yearned for the blood of her enemies couldn't be trusted, but as she thought of Darhk she saw red. She knew what the right choice was. Now she just had to make it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Nailing The Canary: Choices and consequences. Darhk's a dick, Sara's flipping out, and Ava's in a bit of a situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been a couple weeks since I updated, but here it is. Not the perfect ending I was hoping for, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging because work and life got me busy. I love this story so I'm going to finish it up even tho life is stressful and I'm already on new projects. Anyway here's the (sloppily written) wrap up to this story.

“So what’s your plan here?” Ava asked, ignoring the stings and aches, “Kill me and Sara will kill you. Keep this up and Sara will still kill you. Let me go? Finally show them what a scared little boy you really are.”

Ava couldn't help but grin as Damien’s response split her lip. She knew her fate was sealed, but she could make sure her last hours were as unpleasant for him as they were for her. If nothing else Ava was glad to know her final acts pissed off Damien Darhk.

“You won’t be smiling after I’m done with you,” Damien said with a grin that bordered on bloodthirsty, “You and that obnoxious little bird will learn your place.”

“Above you?” Ava interrupted, earning another solid smack. Feeling the new bruise forming along side the old ones burned, but knowing she was getting to him was like a balm.

Damien was interrupted again as his phone started ringing. With an annoyed huff Damien answered it.

“What?”

Ava couldn't here the other side of the conversation, but whoever was on the other line was doing nothing to lighten Damien's mood. After what felt like forever Damien looked back at Ava. His scowl turning into a sickly grin.

“Seems your girlfriend wants to chat,” Damien said, “Who am I to deny last words?”

As Damien put his phone on speaker Ava’s heart clenched.

“Ava?”

She knew that voice like her own.

 “I’m here,” Ava choked out. She couldn't show her emotions now. He couldn't win this close to the end. But it was like vinegar in a drought. The ache of her body nothing compared to what she felt in her heart.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m alive.”

“I’m coming to get you,” Sara said, “Trust me. The game isn’t over yet.”

Ava breathed deeply before responding, “Don’t be an idiot Sara.”

“Trust me,” Sara responded, “I know what I’m doing, just hold tight.”

Ava chuckled, “I’ll try not to go anywhere.”

Sara let out a little laugh before continuing, “I’ll find you Ava.”

“I thought that was my job?” Ava tried to joke as she choked down tears.

“You know I’ve always been a fan of reciprocity.”

Ava let out a bark of laughter at that, a few tears slipping onto her cheeks. Leave it to Sara to make a joke at a time like this. At least their last words were their own.

“Don’t worry Ava,” Sara said, “I’ll catch you.”

Ava started to respond, but Damien hung up the phone. For a moment all the aching sorrow turned into pure loathing.

“You’re a real shit-ticket sometimes. You know that?”

Ava didn’t hear his response, but she definitely felt it.

 

* * *

  

Everything happened so fast. One second they were talking and then… Bang.

Watching Sara hit the ground Ava wondered if she could have prevented this.

That morning she had walked out of that storage container. Despite her hands being bound and her legs hardly bearing her weight Ava felt freer than she had in a long time. Finally feeling fresh air and knowing where she was going made Ava feel completely unencumbered. She rarely felt that and while the circumstances were not ideal she would take what she could get.

From the moment she was shoved into the back of a car everything moved quickly until she saw her. Sara. Everything slowed into focus when they made eye contact. Sara stood across from her, flanked by her people. Ava was relieved she had back up. Sara would need it tonight. Ava allowed herself a moment of indulgence. She imagined the world in which she and Sara walked out of here. The world in which this feeling of relief and safety was permanent and not just a last gift. Damien stood at her back making Ava feel nauseous, but as she looked at Sara it faded into the background and she knew she was alright.

Damien had been so smug, so pleased with himself as he took everything from Sara. Or so he thought. It wasn’t until his own men turned their guns on him that he realized he had lost. Damien had spent too much time on The Canary and her bird; so focused on her empire he didn’t notice his own was falling. Ava had started laughing hysterically when she realized all of Damien's attempts to take Sara’s empire had only allowed her to take his. His men were in her pocket, the keys to yet another castle clasped in her hand. Damien had lost.

He couldn't take it.

Before anyone could stop him he pulled out a gun and fired.

Bang. One shot. One hit. Then he was taken down.

Damien kept cackling as he was dragged out by his former men. Damien had to know where he was going. Ava couldn't care less though. While normally she would delight in the thought of karma catching up to him Ava could focus on nothing else as Sara lied unmoving. Her hands still bound Ava ran to Sara, falling to her knees by her collapsed form.

It wasn’t until Sara took a breath that Ava did too.

Gideon tended to Sara while Zari quickly untied Ava. Sara was rolled over onto her back, coughing and wheezing. When Ava saw the bullet proof vest she let out a sigh of relief. This woman was going to be the death of her. Or maybe not. As Sara grinned up at her the last icy tendrils of panic released their grip on Ava.

She was okay. She was okay. Everything was okay.

Sara tried to make a joke, but was cut off as Ava wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. It made her own injuries ache and Sara’s ribs protested, but neither was willing to let go. It wasn’t until Gideon coughed loudly that they pulled back.

As Gideon and Sara started talking Ava felt the last of the adrenalin and energy drain out of her. She didn’t even feel the floor.

 

* * *

 

Mai tais, thigh highs, and blue sky’s. Retirement was pretty sweet. It had been three months since the night Ava was supposed to die and Sara ducked death once more. Ava couldn't remember much of the following days as she recovered, but she knew all she needed to. Sara was out. Handing over the merging empires to Gideon had been simultaneously the easiest and hardest decision of Sara’s life. With her brains and her lieutenants, Amaya and Zari, Sara knew she could handle it. Sara just didn’t know who she would be after the Canary. Luckily she didn’t have to figure it out alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter even if it was a bit short and imperfect and I really hope you enjoyed the whole story :) Catch you in the next chapter dudes


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Nailing The Canary: Sara won, suck it Darhk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Sorry for the long wait. I have a million bullshit excuses ready, but tbh I've just been procrastinating and ignoring this. But thanks to King Princess and Lily James singing Andante Andante plus a touch of special flowers has gotten me to finish this. Not the perfect ending I wanted, but I figured better a ok-ish ending than no ending at all. So enjoy this final installment of the mess I call Nailing The Canary.

As Sara woke up once more in Ava’s arms she felt the familiar wave of security and anxiety. Contradicting emotions swirling in her mind as soon as she woke up. Just like every morning since she walked away from The Canary. She had no regrets and she had everything she wanted, but she couldn't help but feel restless. She’d spent her entire life either training or working and now she had no goal, no direction, no plan. Sara had no regrets about starting a life with Ava, but she had to figure out how to build her own life too.

Sara snapped out of her morning reverie when Ava started to wake up. Starting the day with their good morning kiss they went about their usual morning routine. Even on vacation Ava liked her routine and while Sara was a bit more fluid with her time even she enjoyed a good daily rhythm.

But even though they were doing everything like normal today was not an ordinary day. Today was their last day on the island before going back to reality. The bubble was about to burst and Sara didn’t know what was going to happen. Sara watched Ava respond to emails for a while before getting up. Work was already calling Ava. Sara wondered what might be calling her. She wanted to talk to Ava, she needed to, but she had to get her head clear first. So with a kiss on Ava’s cheek Sara set off for a swim. Maybe a dip in the ocean would make things easier.

* * *

Walking back to their little shack on the beach Sara could feel anxiety coiling in her stomach. The swim had helped her organize her thoughts, but nothing could stop the nervous twist of her gut. She loved Ava and she knew she could talk to her, but communication had never been Sara’s strong suit. Least of all when she had to be vulnerable. Sara knew how to be direct, but when it came to more emotional topics she seemed to forget that. But as she stepped in the door all thoughts of a heart to heart disappeared. Replaced instead by anxiety and curiosity.

On the table there was a note with her name on it. Sara eyed it warily before picking it up. Even now with Damien gone and Ava safe miles away from that life Sara still felt that rush of fear. It happened once, it could happen again. But as she opened the note her the beast of anxiety turned to butterflies in her stomach.

 

_Sara,_

_I’ve spent so much time chasing you I think it’s time you chased me instead. Enclosed are your clues. Lets see if you’re as good at being a detective as you are evading them._

_Catch me if you can,_

_Ava_

 

Sara couldn't help but smile. As usual Ava surprised her in the most delightful ways. One of many reasons why Sara loved Ava.

* * *

Ava definitely did not make it easy, but eventually Sara made her way up to the finish line. By the time she finally reached the top of the hill she was out of breath and a little frustrated. But when she spotted Ava she was breathless for a completely different reason and her frustration disappeared. Ava stood with her back to Sara, a picnic blanket complete with a basket at her feet. Ava hadn’t noticed Sara yet. Ava was enchanted by the sprawling landscape in front of her. Sara stopped and looked at her with similar awe. The view was amazing, but Ava was so much better. Sara let herself enjoy it for a moment before starting to sneak up on Ava. She slunk soundlessly right up to Ava's back. Wrapping her in a hug Sara started to say, “Gotcha,”, but she only got as far as got before she was being thrown. Ass over teakettle Sara went and Ava quickly followed, pinning Sara to the ground.

“Sara what the hell?” Ava asked, clearly exasperated. 

“Gotcha,” Sara said weakly with her signature grin.

Ava let out a sigh that turned into a chuckle, “Yeah, you got me.”

“What’s my prize?” Sara asked.

“Hmm,” Ava pretended to think for a moment, “I don’t know. How ‘bout a really cool sticker?”

“While that sounds awesome I had something else in mind,” Sara said, pulling Ava down by the front of her shirt.

“Oh yeah?” Ava said, her lips ghosting over Sara’s.

“Yeah,” Sara responded before pulling Ava the rest of the way down.

* * *

Laying there wrapped up in a blanket neither could hear the other in the silence. Despite them being cuddled in a comfortable silence both Ava and Sara's internal monologues were going on like the beginning credits in Star Wars.

"Sara?" Ava asked quietly, not daring to raise her voice above a whisper for fear of breaking the moment.

"Yeah?" Sara responded with an equally gentle voice.

"You know I love you right?" Ava said, uttering those three words for the first time to Sara.

After a pause that felt like eternity to Ava Sara responded, "I know. I love you too."

Ava gave Sara a little kiss on the forehead before settling back into the quiet.

Which didn't last long as Sara whispered, "Ava?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we're going to be okay?" Sara asked.

Ava didn't know how to respond so she didn't at first.

"Love is good and all, but it's not a guarantee," Sara continued, "I can't rest my entire life on those three words alone."

"I know," Ava responded, "Neither can I." Ava took another pause before continuing, "Honestly I don't know if we'll be okay. As we both know life doesn't always go according to plan. But what I do know is that I love you and you love me and I will do everything in my power to honor that. I can't promise you anything except my everything."

Sara turned to look into Ava's eyes. Reaching up she pulled Ava into a gentle kiss.

"You're perfect. You know that right?" Sara muttered against Ava's lips before giving her another kiss.

Ava just smiled in response. Settling back into Ava's arms Sara felt the last of her anxiety recede.

"I think I'm ready now," Sara said.

“Ready for what?” Ava asked, absentmindedly playing with Sara’s fingers.

“For whatever comes next,” Sara said, “I’m ready to just be Sara again.”

“There’s no just when it comes to Sara...” Ava paused for a moment, “What's your last name again?”

"So you love me, but you don't know my last name?" Sara said in a mock offended tone.

"In my defense when we met you were a mysterious super villain," Ava responded with a barely contained smirk, "It was hard enough to figure out who you were."

Sara just chuckled.

"Lance," Sara said, "It's Lance."

“Sara Lance,” Ava tested the name out, “I like it.”

Sara smiled and leaned up to kiss Ava.

“Well I like you,” Sara said with a goofy smirk.

Sporting an equally dopey grin Ava responded, "I like you too."

Tomorrow they would have to step back into the world, but for now they were alone on top of it. Whatever happened they knew it would be okay because they had each other and they were both in it for real. Sometimes all you really need is a good partner in crime.


End file.
